


two teaspoons of ginger

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Destroy Dic(tion) December [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Baker Scott McCall, Baking, Christmas, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Food, Pre-Relationship, Teen Wolf POC Bingo, Traditions, culinary school, new traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Bella Swanson was probably a vampire, but Scott, being a werewolf, figured that was probably okay.





	two teaspoons of ginger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madsmurf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/gifts).



> For Maddie because I never would have thought of this pairing otherwise. 
> 
> Still late!! But I'm catching up? A little?
> 
> For the prompt “food,” from the WFN Advent challenge! Also for Lupa_Barnes’ challenge, Destroy Dic(tion) December.
> 
> Also for square G5 on my [Teen Wolf POC bingo card](http://morphenomenalbabe.tumblr.com/pocbingo)!

Bella Swanson smelled weird. It wasn't a bad smell just...sharp. Kind of floral, in the way the smell of wine might be called floral. Weird, though—that much was certain. Scott had noticed it the first day in class, when he'd ended up at the station next to her and caught a whiff of it.

She also never ate any of the food they prepared, which was fine, given that they weren't really supposed to, but they were first year culinary school students. Everyone ate the food they made in class. Weird.

She was also beautiful in a really breathtaking way that made Scott wonder if she was actually real. Or human.

She probably wasn't. Human, that is. Not fully, anyway.

"Hi, Scott," she said, hovering by his work station. "I wanted to give you this." She handed him an envelope. It was one of those expensive, fancy envelopes, made of thick paper that was nice to touch and always smelled good.

That was...a surprise, to say the least. They had chatted on occasion and worked on a couple group assignments, but their conversations had always been about school. "Thanks," he said slowly. He took the envelope from her and she smiled at him, her gaze arresting. "What is it?"

She drummed her fingers on his workstation absently. "My adoptive family doesn't...celebrate with food," she said, her voice somehow cautious. "But when I was growing up, I always made these cookies with my birth mom. I thought...someone should make them. And you're the best baker I know." This was all said with that strange intensity she often spoke with. It reminded Scott of the way Derek used to talk, before he started dating Braeden.

But—"I couldn't possibly," he started, and then stopped, when Bella frowned. "I just—it means so much to you. Surely you could—or, we could make them together, maybe?"

That seemed to surprise her. "You want me to bake with you?"

He thought about it. He didn't really know her, and he was pretty sure that she was either a vampire or a faerie, based on the weird way she talked, which _could_ be dangerous, but he was also more sturdy than the average human, given the whole alpha werewolf thing. He doubted she posed serious risk to him, and even if she did, his intuition told him to give her a chance. "Yeah. You should come over this weekend, and we'll bake cookies."

She looked very uncertain. "I don't know..."

He scrambled for something to convince her. "My mom and I used to make fudge around Christmastime. We could make that, too."

She gave him that arresting smile again. "Okay. Yeah. I'll see you Saturday."

* * *

On Saturday, when she didn't eat anything, even after looking longingly at the cookies when Scott pulled them out of the oven, he cracked. "Okay, level with me. Vampire?"

She blinked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seriously, it's fine. I'm a werewolf." He shifted halfway, just to prove it to her.

"No way," she said, grinning and reaching up to touch his face. "That's really cool."

It's not the worst reaction he'd had to his shifted face, so he decided he would take it equally well. "This wasn't just a ploy to get invited into my house, right?"

"That's a myth," she told him with a smile. "I also don't have fangs."

"But you do drink blood?" he guessed.

She nodded.

"So what the hell are you doing in culinary school?" He couldn't parse it—why would a vampire, who at least _didn't_ eat human food, if she even _could_ , go to school to learn about cooking?

She shrugged. "I always cooked for my parents—they're both shitty cooks. And I missed it, even if I don't get to eat anything any more."

That was...sad. But. "I guess I'm glad," he said slowly.

"Why?"

"We probably wouldn't have met, otherwise."

She ducked her head and then peered at him through her eyelashes. "That would have been a shame."

**Author's Note:**

> There's no infidelity in this, I want to emphasize! I don't know exactly how I see this playing out, but this is set in a 'verse where either 1) Bella was bitten by another vampire after Edward left (maybe Laurent or Victoria?) 2) Bella was bitten by Carlisle bc she was dying, not because she and Edward were in love or 3) Canon happened but over time Edward and Bella drifted apart and ended up getting divorced, etc. They are just friends (or they only talk bc of their child). (yes i changed her name to swanson so you could pick whichever of these you like most)
> 
> But Bella would have been a vampire for about 10-15 years by the point of this story, no matter which of those you pick. So she has pretty consistent control, and can go to school without anyone worrying.


End file.
